


Alpha and Omega

by Ardelia



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardelia/pseuds/Ardelia
Summary: This started as a one-shot and accidentally turned into its own story. This is an AU where every troll is an alpha, a beta, or an omega. Have fun, yall.





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Omegas go into heat for 5 days. This will cover all 5 days, and perhaps a bit after, depending. Depending on what, you ask? I have no idea.

Branch knew something was off the moment he stepped out of his bunker. His nose twitched as he caught a whiff of something sweet and tantalizing, something calling out for him to find it. He ran through the forest, around trees and bushes and through streams to find the source of the irresistible scent. It grew steadily stronger, and he suddenly realized what it was. He was smelling an omega in heat. But what omega would venture out this far into the woods, especially during this time?

He found the omega in a meadow, rolling about in the tall grass. He couldn’t tell who it was, but he wanted to find out. As he stalked closer, he could hear soft mewling and whimpering, and a slick, wet sound. Branch pushed aside a tuft of grass and was greeted by the sight of Creek lying on his back completely naked, with pulled up grass and flowers in a soft circle around him. His fingers rubbed against his entrance, dripping with slick as he tried desperately to quench the flame of his heat.

“Creek? What are you doing out here?”

The purple trolls head snapped up and a look of horror crossed his face when he saw who had found him. He pulled his hand away from his dripping entrance as though he had been burned, and pressed his thighs together.

“Me? What are YOU doing? I came out here to get away from everyone! This is where I always nest during my heat!” He sat up, cheeks darkened and panting slightly. “How did you even find me? Betas can never smell my heat from this distance!”

Creek was taken aback when Branch started laughing. His blush grew darker, and a scowl appeared.

“And just what is so funny? I hardly find the humor in all this!” He had his hands balled into fists and rested on his hips.

Branch soon caught his breath and responded with a hint of humor in his voice. “I’m not a beta. I’m an alpha. And I could smell your heat all the way to my bunker.”

“Th-that’s not possible!” Creek spluttered, confused. “I would have known you were an alpha! You don’t have an alpha scent!”

Without a word, Branch reached into his vest and drew out a small pouch, and tossed it away from him. He rubbed the scent gland at the nape of his neck and scrubbed his hands over the glands in his cheeks, nearly knocking Creek over with the strong scent of an alpha in rut.

The omega troll began panting hard, squeezing his legs together rhythmically as the pheromones began having their intended effect.

“I-I-I I don’t understand! H-how?” He whined. He dropped to his hands and knees, and his hand traveled back to where it had been before, tracing wet circles against his quivering entrance.

“Some of the herbs in the pouch slow production in the scent glands, while the others overpower the remaining smell, meaning I can hide my presentation.” The alpha shrugged. “I never thought I would want a mate, and I knew I didn’t want all the predators in the forest alerted to my presence. I never needed to present. Until now, I guess.”

He began stripping his clothes off and sat in the grass a safe distance away from Creek’s nest, taking his rapidly swelling member in his hand. He took a deep breath, eyes nearly rolling back as he enjoyed the scent of Creek’s heat. He licked his lips and began to stroke himself.

“You smell so good…” Creek growled weakly as his hand kept its movements. “But that doesn’t mean I want you mating me! Don’t you dare even think it!”

Branch chuckled and continued his ministrations. “I never said I was going to mate you… I just want to enjoy the scenery, and be on my way.”

The purple troll growled again. “That’s not fair! Here I am, the first day of my heat and aching for an alphas touch, and you think you can just sit there and torture me?”

The grey troll cocked his head in confusion. “I thought you didn’t want me to mate you?”

“I don’t! But having you here choking me in your pheromones isn’t making this any better! Your stupid rut is making my body go haywire!” He choked back a whine as his finger finally breached his entrance.

Branch sat silently, hand moving faster over his throbbing member, watching as Creek slid his finger inside himself. He blushed, lost in his thoughts when his hormones finally goaded him into action.

“You know… I could help you with your heat. If you want?” His eyes narrowed, and his tongue made its way seductively across his bottom lip. If he hadn’t presented as an alpha before, he was certainly acting the part now.

Despite the whine that escaped his lips, Creek shook his head and protested breathily. “N-no! No no no! I won’t have you knotting me! I refuse to bear your trollings!”

The alpha rose to his feet and closed the distance between himself and the omega, kneeling just outside the circle of his nest.

“I don’t have to knot you. Hell, I don’t even have to mate with you.” His voice dropped lower, and there was a purr in his words. “There are other ways I can make you feel good, you know. I can make you feel so good…”

Creek said nothing, opting only to add a second finger alongside the first, whining as it slid slowly inside. Finally, he looked up to meet Branch’s gaze and asked in a low whisper. “H-how good can you make me feel?”

Branch grinned and crawled slowly over the ring of Creek’s nest. He brought the purple troll up to his knees and crushed his lips to Creek’s. As they kissed, Branch started rubbing his palms across the omega’s heated skin, leaving his scent all over his body.

He lapped at Creek’s lips as one of his hands roamed up toward his shoulder and around to the scent gland on the nape of his neck. He pressed a gentle finger against it, releasing the sweet, arousing aroma of the omegas heat. The purple troll responded in kind, parting his lips to allow Branch entrance to his eager mouth. He sighed softly, and rested his hands on broad grey shoulders, and moved to rub a shy hand over the alphas scent gland, enveloping them in the strong, commanding scent of his rut.

Nostrils flared to take in the pheromones surrounding them, arousing them further and urging them on. Soon the meadow was filled with moans, growls, sighs, and whimpers as they kept their lips and hands moving across each other’s bodies.

Creek was unaware that Branch had led him to lay on his back until he felt the hot, hard manhood rubbing against his slicked entrance. He gasped into Branch’s mouth and turned his head to break their kiss.  
“No! No, you can’t!” His eyes widened in fear, terrified that Branch would take him by force. “Y-you said you wouldn’t mate with me!” He pushed at the troll on top of him but knew he wasn’t strong enough to move the large male. He closed his eyes tight as he felt Branch begin to roll his hips, readying himself for the forced entry. But it never came. He cracked an eye open and watched as Branch smiled at him instead.

“I won’t hurt you. I promise.” He continued rolling his hips gently, letting his member slide across Creek’s dripping hole. The friction and heat were enough to satisfy him, and Creek was obviously enjoying it as well. He spread his legs wider and began nuzzling into Branch’s neck, breathing deeply to enjoy his scent.

“I’ve never had an alpha during any of my heats, you know… You’re the first to ever touch me… I can’t believe this is what I’ve been missing.” His eyes were half-lidded and dreamy, his mind foggy with lust. He slipped his hand between them and began to lazily stroke himself. “Oh Branch…”

With Creek drowning him in his scent, the soft, mewling moans of the omega, and the slick heat of an eager entrance teasing the tip of his aching member, Branch was beginning to lose control. He gasped as the head of his erection nearly slipped inside the troll beneath him, but he quickly pulled back.

Creek whined at the cool absence of Branch’s member. “P-please… Please don’t stop… I need you, my alpha.”

Branch shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He needed a safe way for them to both enjoy this if he was going to keep his promise. He touched two fingers to Creek’s entrance and pressed them gently inside, shivering at the tight heat swallowing his digits.

The omega moaned and pushed against his hand, driving his fingers deeper inside. As they started moving back and forth inside him, Creek whimpered and began to let erotic whispers fall from his lips. “Oh, my alpha… Yes, take me… Oh yes… Ahh, you fill me so wonderfully…”

Branch could barely contain himself, but gritted his teeth and continued pleasuring the squirming omega beneath him. His fingers turned this way and that, curled inside his body, and stretched the virgin entrance more with every thrust, driving the omega mad with pleasure.

As he quickened his pace, Creek lost all control. He got up on his hands and knees and pushed back against Branch’s groin, instinctually trying to entice him to mate. His earlier displeasure at the thought of mating Branch was thrown out the window as his mind clouded with his heat. His body took control, and its only want was to be mated by his alpha.

Though Branch was barely hanging on by a thread, he knew that this wasn’t what Creek would want. He denied his body the pleasure of sinking into the hot, dripping hole and instead drove his fingers back in, adding a third and taking a feverish pace. He cupped his free hand underneath the other to catch the slick dripping from the omegas body and wrapped his lubed hand around his neglected length.

Branch rolled and bucked his hips in time to the thrusts of his fingers, and if he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine he was buried inside his omega. He growled and grunted with his every thrust, losing himself to the pleasure, spurred on by the loud moaning and whimpering pouring from Creek’s lips.

He suddenly saw spots, and his body convulsed as he came hard, flooding the space between the two trolls with generous amounts of his seed. Responding to the change in his alphas scent, Creek reached his peak as well, the walls of his entrance quivering and contracting around Branch’s fingers still buried inside.

The two soon collapsed in a wet, sticky heap, panting heavily. They eventually succumbed to sleep and curled up together, satisfied for the moment.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Creek and Branch's first encounter

Creek was the one to awaken first. He rubbed his eyes and glanced around, slightly confused. The sky was streaked with orange when it had been morning when he was found by Branch. Branch! 

He turned and found the alpha still sleeping, naked and sticky beside him. He remembered that Branch had told him he could make him feel good. Things had gotten heated between them, and the last thing he remembered before losing himself was rolling over and presenting himself to Branch. He sniffed, taking in the unmistakable scent of sex and noted the slight throbbing ache of his entrance. Creek panicked and shook the alpha awake. 

“How could you?? I told you I didn’t want you to mate me, and yet you took advantage of my heat and did anyway!” Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes, and his stomach was churning at the thought of having been taken against his wishes.

Branch growled, irritated at being woken up, but his anger dissipated immediately at seeing Creek near tears. The cloud of distress scent surrounding Creek kick-started the protective instinct in Branch, and he grabbed the omega in a tight embrace. 

He held him close and rubbed his back, whispering gently to him. “Creek, Creek I would never do that… I didn’t mate you, I swear.”

Creek buried his face in Branch’s chest, sobbing, not sure if he believed the alpha. “Wh-why am I s-sore then? A-and why do we smell like s-sex?”

Branch chuckled and softly explained to Creek all that happened. The omegas eyes went wide as he listened, and blushed heavily.

“I… I’m so sorry… I accused you of something so awful and low… I’m sorry, Branch.” He held tight to the grey troll, sobbing anew. “Th-thank you for taking care of me… And for helping me…”

“You’re welcome Creek,” Branch crooned. He combed his fingers through Creek’s silky locks, making the purple troll shiver.

The omega cuddled up to the alpha and rubbed his cheek against Branch’s, mingling their scents together. He hummed happily and licked the grey troll’s cheek.

Branch blushed lightly as Creek’s soft tongue caressed his skin. “Creek, what are you doing?”

Creek giggled and nuzzled into Branch’s neck. “I want you to stay with me until my heat is over… Please Branch?” He pressed his body closer, making the alpha topple backward and laid on top of him, squirming and giggling like an excited trolling.

Though he had never been around an omega in heat before, Branch recognized that Creek was entering his second stage of heat. After successfully enticing an alpha to mate with him, which his body thought it had, given the sexual stimulation and Branch’s resulting hormone surge, his scent and hormones changed. He was overproducing calming pheromones, which would make an alpha less aggressive and more likely to want to stay with the omega and make the omega less sexually frustrated. This would be the time when they would form an emotional bond, as well as when the omega would show the alpha how caring, gentle, and playful they could be with any trollings that might result from the heat.

Until he reached the third stage of his heat, Creek would most likely spend his time trying to entice Branch to play with him and care for him. This was also the alphas time to prove to the omega that he could care for him, both physically and emotionally, by providing him with food, protection, and companionship. That is if he decided to stay. If an alpha decided to abandon the omega for any reason, it would be in this second stage.

Put off by the long silence from the alpha, Creek rubbed against him and tried again. “Please stay with me?” He licked the tip of Branch’s nose and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “I’ll let you sleep with me in my nest if you stay. I won’t growl at you, or push you out.”

Branch smiled. This was a generous offer on Creek’s part. Most omegas wouldn’t let an alpha invade their safe space when in heat other than for mating. And even then, they would drive them out after they were finished. Creek was placing the highest amount of trust in him that an omega could give an alpha. Even so, he was hesitant to accept.

“It’s a very generous and tempting offer, Creek, but…” He trailed off and took a deep breath before continuing. “Are you sure you want me to stay? If I do, you know I probably won’t be able to control myself as well as I did today. This was only the first day of my rut, and it just gets stronger before the end. Especially being here with you in heat… If I stay, I’m going to end up mating you. Do you really want that? Not to mention the risk of trollings…”

Creek cocked his head, smile fading from his lips. He hadn’t thought of that at all. The thought of letting Branch mate him made him nervous, but the suggestion that Branch might leave terrified the omega to his core. He knew these newfound feelings of fondness toward Branch were caused by hormones, but that didn’t make them any less real. If he did indeed stay through Creek’s entire heat, the feelings would only deepen, and they would more than likely mate for life. He looked at the alpha and tried to imagine a life with him.

He knew Branch was big, strong, and could provide for him. These were the most basic things omegas looked for in an alpha. Creek also knew that Branch was caring, protective, loving, and could be gentle. Those traits would be essential if they should have trollings. The only flaw Creek could find was that Branch was a loner. He never sang, danced, or hugged with the others, and he didn’t have friends. On the other side of the spectrum, Creek thrived on social interaction and wasn’t sure how their difference might affect them. But if this was truly Branch’s only flaw, Creek was sure that they could manage.

“Please don’t leave me…” The sadness in his eyes and the sweet sincerity with which he spoke these simple words touched Branch, and the alpha knew what he wanted.

“I promise, I’ll never leave you. Not now, not ever.” He pulled Creek in for another warm embrace, and nuzzled into his neck, nipping gently at the skin of his shoulder. Creek gasped and froze, wondering if Branch intended to perform a mating bite. Their relationship as mates would be cemented once Branch bit him, and left his mark on the main scent gland at the nape of his neck, forever marking him as claimed.

Branch pulled back and kissed Creek gently on the nose. “I won’t bite you until you want me to.” He blushed when he realized he had just assumed Creek would want him as a mate, instead of just a temporary sexual partner. “If you DO want me to, that is.” 

Creek blushed as well and asked him shyly. “Do… Do you think you might want me as your mate? Would you want to mark me?”

The alpha sighed a dreamy sigh and leaned in close, his lips brushing against Creek’s with every word. “With everything that I am… I can’t think of any other I would want as my mate.” That said, he pressed a gentle, chaste kiss on Creek’s lips.

Almost as soon as it happened, it ended. As Branch pulled away, Creek followed, nearly toppling forward before he realized what he was doing. The omega blushed and shyly climbed into the alphas lap. He sighed gently as he nuzzled up under Branch’s chin and slid a hand over his grey chest to rest over his heart. There, he could feel the strong, steady throb of his alphas heartbeat, and was soon lulled to sleep.


	3. All's Fair in Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody ever said that relationships were a walk in the park, did they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at titles.

The next morning, as the sun rose high enough to caress the sleeping forms curled against each other despite the grass towering over them, Branch yawned loudly and began to stretch. Once he sat up and had rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he realized that he had a problem. He was in his second day of rut, and though he was well accustomed to waking up with his more primal urges at the forefront of his mind, he had never woken up next to a sweet smelling and attractive omega until today.

After much turning and rolling during the night, Creek had finally settled into a fetal position, giving Branch a perfect show of all the dips and curves of his body. He drew his eyes up the shapely legs attached to soft and oh-so-grabbable hips, and his mouth watered at the thought of dragging his tongue over the smooth stomach and chest gently rising and falling as the troll they belonged to slumbered deeply beside him.

He grinned to himself, mind churning with inappropriate thoughts of how he could awaken this sleeping beauty. Instead, he opted to sneak quietly behind the omega to snag a peek at his plump, round butt teasing the alpha with the promise of hidden pleasures yet to be experienced. He extended his hand to caress the flawless skin there and felt suddenly as though he might burst.

With the pressure mounting uncomfortably between his thighs, Branch licked his lips and cautiously gave in to his desires. He made his way back around the purple troll and snuggled in close, pressing his body against his. The omega took in a deep breath and sighed heavily, but stayed asleep.

He leaned in close and nuzzled his nose up beneath Creek’s chin, exposing his throat and pressing a kiss to the pulse point drumming steadily there. Getting no reaction, he snaked his tongue out to lick long, slow trails up the tender flesh until he was rewarded with a delighted shiver.

Creek yawned and slowly opened his eyes to the sight of Branch inches from his face, eyes half-lidded with a lazy smile. He giggled and kissed the grey troll's nose.

“Good morning, Branch. Did you sleep well?”

The alpha chuckled and laid a hand on the small of his back to pull the still sleepy omega against him.

“Very well, with you by my side…” He purred gently, making Creek blush and squirm.

Before he could respond, Branch pulled him into a rough kiss. The omega moaned softly into their kiss and allowed the tongue tapping at his lips entrance into his waiting mouth. Their tongues rolled and twirled against each other, the pleasurable sensations making Creek feel as though his head was spinning. His eyes slid shut and his lips quivered against the hot mouth making him feel such wonderful things.

He was soon aware of Branch grasping his wrist and dragging his hand down the strong muscles of his body, and he shivered as his fingers traveled over the strong, broad chest and firm stomach. His eyes snapped open and he broke their kiss when he felt something hot and quite thick against his palm and pulled his hand away as though it might bite him.

“Branch! What are you doing?” He struggled against the alpha, succeeding only in drawing out a hiss of pleasure from the grey troll as his body rubbed against the erect organ trapped between them.

Branch released the startled troll from his grasp and sat up as the other scooted away from him.

“I was trying to get you to help me take care of this little problem I’m having,” he grumbled.

Creek scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “If that’s what you call a little problem, I would hate to see what you consider a big problem…”

The alpha shot a glare in his direction and growled. “You know, instead of trying to be funny, I can think of something more useful you could be doing with your mouth right now.”

His words splashed a deep blush across the omegas cheeks and he responded with a low growl of his own. “You alphas are all the same! You go into rut and you think that every omega is just waiting around with bated breath to pleasure you! Well, I’m not doing it!” He turned his back to the grey troll and huffed, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them close.

Branch jumped to his feet with his fists balled and his teeth bared. “Oh, that’s rich! This coming from the omega who was literally begging me to take him just hours ago! You were dripping with so much slick that this whole nest was a slipping hazard!”

Creek mirrored his stance, jumping up and yelling at the alpha, his face dark with anger. “I am in heat! I can’t control that! You’re the one who came here and started sweet talking me with all of this ‘I can make you feel good, I want to be your mate’ nonsense! You took advantage of my heat, and now you’re trying to take advantage of me again!” He stomped his foot and turned away, hugging himself tightly. His anger fizzled out, and he began to cry, streams of tears flowing off his cheeks like waterfalls. “I don’t know why you’re being so mean to me… I thought you meant what you said, but I guess I was wrong…”

Branch unclenched his fists and felt his body going cold. He had let his hormones get the best of him, and had stopped using his head. Creek was upset, and it was all his fault. His omega was crying because of him. He felt used and betrayed. _Because of him_.

His desire quickly shriveled away as he watched Creek shaking with the heavy sobs. No better boner killer than omega tears. Branch growled, angry with himself for allowing himself to give in to his lust, and strain the already fragile relationship he was trying to build with Creek.

He sighed heavily and took a few tentative steps toward the purple troll, extending a hand to place it softly on his shaking shoulders. As soon as his hand made contact, Creek whirled around and snarled viciously at him, causing him to yank his hand back, lest he be bitten.

“Don’t touch me! Keep your hands to yourself, you selfish, deceitful alpha!” He bared his teeth and growled through his still flowing tears. His scent changed from a thick fog of distress to repellent anger. He advanced toward Branch, snapping his teeth, and driving the alpha out of his nest. If he couldn’t count on Branch to keep his promise, he shouldn’t be expected to keep his either.

He watched as Branch stepped quickly out of the boundaries of his nest, and turned slowly to slink away into the tall grass. Once he was sure he was gone, the omega sank to the floor to weep.


	4. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's painful to have so many regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided there weren't enough tears yet.

As he retreated, Branch scrubbed his cheeks with his palms, trying to overpower the awful scent of the omegas anger. Once he was a good distance away, he remembered that he was naked, and his clothes were back in the meadow. He sat down angrily on a rock and held his head in his hands, frustrated by his own stupidity. He would have to go back eventually. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud growling emanating from his stomach, and he groaned. 

“Great… I’m naked, pissed off, horny and starving. What the hell did I do to deserve this?” He asked no one in particular. He received no reply until a small breeze blew across him, carrying the sweet aroma of heat. He closed his eyes and inhaled the mouthwatering smell, intending to enjoy it from this safe distance, but was hit hard by an ache in his chest as he picked up the bitter undertones of anger and distress. He knew what he had done, and he regretted it deeply. 

The grey troll sighed and went on a search for food. He wandered for a few minutes before he spied some berry bushes and began to eat. As the sweet berries burst in his mouth and stained his chin with their bright juice, he had an epiphany.

Branch was an alpha. He was made to be able to go for long periods without food, water, or shelter, and to withstand harsh conditions. Omegas were not meant for that. They were delicate and required much more attention and care than an alpha or even a beta. If Branch was this hungry…

When he found Creek, the omega had no food or water with him and then hadn’t left his nest for over 24 hours after Branch had shown up. Had he still been in his first stage of heat, he would have eventually been driven to find sustenance. But once an omega reaches their second stage, their drive for self-care diminishes to almost nothing. They depend completely on their mate to provide for them. 

The alpha gasped and pressed a juice-stained hand to his mouth. Creek was surely starving, thirsty, and now, completely alone and vulnerable, with no drive to care for himself. They might not be true mates, but Branch was the alpha responsible for putting Creek in this position. His job was to care for his omega and instead, he had been more worried about his own selfish desires.

He had pushed too hard when he knew Creek was still nervous about spending his heat with him. When he had shown understandable reluctance, Branch had lashed out at the omega, made him cry, and abandoned him when he needed his alpha the most. Branch squeezed his eyes tightly shut, ashamed of his actions.

“I have to make this right…” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and set to work.

***

Back in the meadow, Creek had cried himself out and lay in his nest staring dejectedly at the grass swaying in the breeze. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. He had never felt so badly in his life. He was cold, his stomach hurt, and his mouth felt fuzzy. More than anything, and above all, he was lonely. He scooted toward the edge of his nest and curled up next to the pile of grass, snuggling against it. It did nothing to soothe the ache in his chest, and he let out a small whine.

He lifted his head and spied Branch’s clothing on the ground just a few feet away. He went over to them and brought them back into his nest. Soon he had them balled up and he rested his head on the bundle, inhaling deeply. They still smelled heavily of Branch.

He knew he had reacted to the situation badly, and he regretted it deeply. Had he simply fulfilled his duties as an omega, Branch would still be here with him, with those big, strong arms wrapped around him, muscled body pressed against his, sharing his warmth, planting wet kisses all over him… Creek shook his head, sighing heavily.

Thinking about what could have been wouldn’t change anything. He had been more worried about his own selfish desires and had turned a blind and incredibly judgmental eye to his alphas. Branch had warned him of his rut, and the consequences, but he had simply ignored it. The omega was so wrapped up in getting what he wanted, he hadn’t stopped to think about what Branch wanted. He sighed again and wished that there was something he could do to fix what he had done.

As he lay sniffling, he heard rustling in the grass and tensed up. His nose twitched, and he sat up quickly, eyeing the direction the sound was coming from. It was Branch. His scent had gotten stronger as the day had gone on. The omegas ears drooped, and he clutched the bundle of clothes tighter. He was probably coming back for his things and planned on leaving as soon as he had them. Creek silently hoped he could convince Branch to leave at least one piece behind if only so he could have some small reminder that the alpha had been there with him.

After what felt like an eternity to the omega, Branch emerged from the grass. He said nothing to the purple troll as he inched closer to the nest and sat down. Creek hadn’t noticed he was carrying several items until he pushed a couple bundles of leaves tied together with long plant fibers over the lip of the nest toward him.

The silence continued as Creek cautiously reached for one of the bundles and untied it, only to have berries spill out. He untied the other and found assorted nuts inside, already shelled. His ears perked up and he shifted his gaze to look at the alpha sitting outside his nest, looking very much like a scolded puppy. Branch then handed him a large leaf folded into a cone, filled nearly to the brim with water.  
He took the offered cup and drank until it was empty. He sat the leaf aside and slowly began to eat, gaining speed when he realized just how hungry he really was. He emptied both bundles before he spoke, and did so in a soft and very tiny voice.

“Thank you, Branch…” There was so much more he wanted to say, but he couldn’t bring himself to form the words. Instead, he did the only thing an omega could do when he felt lost, scared, and abandoned. He reached for Branch, arms open wide, hoping that they would be filled.

The alpha let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and slowly climbed into the nest. He ignored the arms waiting for him, and instead pulled the omega to lay against his chest like he had done when he had fallen asleep the night before. His arms wrapped tightly around Creek's shoulders, and he rubbed his hands up and down his back. He tried to speak but choked on the words a few times before he managed to whisper between sobs.

“I’m so sorry Creek. I’m so, so sorry.”


	5. Omega at Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans of a playful omega

The pair sat together, hugging each other tightly for some time before Creek lifted his head to look at Branch. He squirmed in the other's lap and lifted his face to place a gentle kiss on the alphas cheek. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I made you leave, and that I called you selfish and deceitful. You told me what to expect from you, and I didn’t listen… I expected you to understand what I’m going through, without trying to understand what you’re feeling. I haven’t been acting like a very good mate…”

The omega gasped as Branch gripped his shoulders and held him up. “I’m the one who should be sorry, Creek. I knew you were scared, and you’ve never been through this before… I abandoned you when you needed me the most. I should be taking care of you, and instead, I let you suffer.”

Creek wrapped his arms around the back of Branch’s neck, hugging him gently. “None of that matters to me now… All that matters is that you’re back. I missed you.”

The alpha blushed and hugged him back. “I missed you too. I promise to do my best to control myself from here on out.”

“And I promise to try not to let my emotions get out of control again.” The omega nuzzled his nose into the other’s cheek and sighed. A small smile curled the corner of his mouth. His alpha was back, he was safe, fed, and loved. Everything was as it should be in his eyes.

The purple troll continued rubbing against the alpha, burying his face in his neck, and enjoying the warm, tingling feeling that was flooding his body. He was completely content with sitting here in Branch’s lap, bathing himself in his alphas scent.

Branch, however, was already finding it hard to keep his promise. The temptation of having a soft, warm body squirming between his legs was testing his self-control. His breathing quickened, and he licked his lips as he watched Creek rub up against him, blissfully unaware of the dirty scenarios flooding Branch’s mind.

He snuck a hand down the omega’s back, and greedily grabbed a handful of his butt, only to have his hand slapped away.

“Oh, no you don’t!” 

The sharp tone of Creek's voice startled the alpha, and he cursed himself inwardly for starting the fight all over again.

He was pleasantly surprised when the omega’s voice dropped, and he purred cheekily. “If you want it, you’ve got to come get it…”

With that, he giggled and jumped up, running into the tall grass and leaving behind a very stunned Branch. Once he processed what Creek had just implied, he cracked a wide grin and jumped up to chase after him.

He pushed through the grass, ears and nose twitching, but soon found himself turned around. The footsteps stopped, and his scent was all around him. “Creek? Where are yo-ack!”

The alpha was tackled from behind, and they both fell to the ground. He sat up and turned to find Creek doubled up with laughter. He crossed his arms and waited for the omega to stop laughing.  
“You should have seen the look on your face!” He managed to say after catching his breath. He crawled over to the scowling alpha and kissed his cheek. “I was just playing, no need to be so cross!”

Branch blushed and stared at the ground. “I’m not… I was just- I was worried. I didn’t know where you were.” He reached for the purple troll and held him tightly. Once he had him snuggled up close, he kissed him sweetly and laid a hand on his thigh. 

At his alphas touch, Creek leaped up and bounded a few feet away. The omega looked over his shoulder and playfully smacked his bottom. “You’ve got to try harder than that! Don’t you want me?”

Narrowing his eyes, Branch stood and growled at the omega. “You’re playing a dangerous game, Creek. What are you going to do when I catch you?”

The purple troll laughed and wiggled his bottom. “The only thing I can do, Branchy. Lay back and enjoy the ride.”

Branch charged at him, fully intending to tackle him. Just before he made contact, Creek ducked out of the way and ran. He growled again and ran after the purple troll. The omega ducked and dodged, and even made him chase him around the trunks of trees before he finally stopped and allowed the alpha to catch him.

As soon as Branch’s arms encircled the other, Creek dropped, toppling Branch, and causing them both to roll down the hill they stood atop. 

Creek laughed and cheered as they rolled, and wanting to keep the other happy, Branch sighed and let himself be tumbled alongside him.

They rolled one over the other until the came to a stop at the bottom. Creek giggled and moved to stand but was pulled back against the grey troll. He sighed submissively and accepted that he had been caught. Branch began to kiss the back of his neck, dragging his tongue slowly over the omegas scent glad. The purple troll gasped and tilted his head to bare more sensitive flesh.

“Branch… That feels good…” He whimpered and closed his eyes.

The alpha continued licking slow trails up Creek’s neck, stopping occasionally to suckle lightly at his skin. His hand strayed from the omegas waist to caress his stomach and chest, rubbing gently across his body. As his thumb rubbed against one sensitive nipple, a shiver ran through the omega and he began to pant.

Branch’s nostrils flared and his eyes dilated when he caught the omegas changing scent, and gradually his hand slipped lower. He lightly grazed over the swelling member of his omega, pulling a mewling moan from him. At this tempting sound, Branch sat up and hovered over Creek on his hands and knees. He bent down to capture the omegas lips with his as he wrapped his hand around Creek’s length and began to stroke him gently.

Creek moaned into Branch’s mouth, his hips jerking upward to press harder into the alphas hand. His fingers gripped the grass tightly, pulling several blades up as the troll above him continued his motions. A deep blush crept up his face as he felt thick slick beginning to drip from his entrance, its heady scent filling the air around them.

Branch parted his lips to push his tongue into the other’s mouth, but the purple troll turned his head to break the kiss. 

Creek licked his lips and spoke between heavy pants. “I know, hah, what you’re, hah, trying to do, Branch.”

The alpha grinned and growled in his ear. “Yeah, you.”


	6. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the delicious smut we're all here for ;)

Branch touched his lips to Creek’s and snaked his tongue into his mouth, drawing out another sweet moan from the omega. Despite the thrusts against his hand urging him to go faster, Branch continued his agonizingly slow stroking. 

Branch pulled back from their kiss to suck and nibble the other's neck, careful not to bite too hard. That would come later.

“B-branch, please!” Creek bit his lip and reached down to wrap his hand around the alpha’s, pulling him faster along his length.

He gasped when Branch suddenly pulled his hand away and grabbed his wrists to pin them above his head. The look of carnal desire on his face sent a shiver through the omega’s body. Branch repositioned himself between his legs, and he pressed them apart with his knees.

Lavender eyes opened wide, and he licked his lips in anticipation. He groaned when he felt the hot touch at his entrance, and let out a sigh of relief when the alpha began to roll his hips. Instead of the sharp sting he expected, he felt the slip of friction teasing him. He whimpered and pushed his hips up and was disappointed when Branch pulled away yet again.

Seeing his confusion, Branch smirked and crooned softly. “You made me work hard to get here, and now, I’m going to make you work for it.”

“Wh-what do I have to do? Please…” The omega’s body was aching, crying out to be filled.

Branch chuckled. “I want you to beg for it. I want to hear you begging for me to take you.”

Fire flashed in Creek’s eyes, and he growled. “I will not! I won’t beg for anything!”

The alpha laughed loudly, and his grip tightened around Creek’s wrists. “You were already begging… You just have to say the magic words. ‘Please take me, my alpha’. That’s what I want to hear.”

The pinned troll shook his head. “I won’t do it!”

“We’ll just see about that…” Branch’s thick black hair snaked forward to bind the purple troll’s wrists, leaving his hands free to grasp his ankles and push them upward, bending his knees to his chest.   
He leaned in and began to lick the fluid trickling down Creek’s thighs, making sure to avoid the places the omega desperately wanted to be touched. His hands explored soft hips as his tongue wandered lower to caress the smooth globes of his butt.

Creek whined and squirmed under his touch, his tongue lolling out as he felt small waves of pleasure crashing through him. It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t near enough. He craved release, and he knew only one thing would deliver it. But he was too proud still to give the alpha what he wanted.

His resolve was quickly weakening, however, as feather-light touches ghosted over his sac, and up his length to swipe up the clear bead glistening at the tip. His sex throbbed and twitched under Branch’s tongue as he continued to lap gently along his shaft.

A swell of pride filled Branch when Creek began to moan, and he rewarded the purple troll with a light suckle at the head. His hips bucked and jerked, trying to sink deeper into the warm mouth torturing him, but the alpha matched his movements, and kept him from his goal.

He whined in protest when the heat moved away to allow cool air to rush over his engorged sex and inhaled a sharp breath when he felt a light touch down below. Instead of pressing further, it rubbed against him, and he looked down to see the alpha licking his lips as he rubbed circles around his drooling entrance with his thumb.

“Are you ready to say the magic words, Creek? Five little words and this is all yours.” He grasped his own throbbing length and rubbed his thumb over the tip.

“N-no… I won’t!” He panted breathlessly. “I won’t beg for it!”

“Let’s see how long you’ll last, then.”

He released his hold on the purple troll and flipped him, pulling him to his hands and knees against him and lined up to slide between his cheeks. Branch moaned as he rolled his hips, thankful for the stimulation. Only now, it was a race to see who would cave first, and the alpha wasn’t entirely sure it wouldn’t be him.

“Unh, you feel so good…” He growled, gritting his teeth. His fingers dug into Creek’s hips as he struggled not to enter him.

“Oh… Oh, Branch…” The omega moaned. He reached between his legs to stroke himself as the fingers of his other hand dug into the soft earth below them.

“Don’t you want me, Creek?” His hands slid up the omega’s back, and he drug his nails gently back down, dragging another loud moan from Creek’s lips. “You want it so bad… You want me to mate you, don’t you?”

He trembling purple troll nodded, biting his lip hard. “Y-yes… I want it… I want you…”

“Say it…” Came the husky reply.

“Bite me…” Creek mumbled.

A jolt ripped through the alpha, and his hips stilled. “What? What did you say?”

Creek growled and shouted back at him. “Bite me, damn it! Mark me, and I’m yours! Please! Please take me, my alpha!”

Faster than he could register, a strong arm wrapped around his chest, bringing him to his knees and he felt a sharp pain at the nape of his neck as teeth sank into his flesh, breaking the skin. As he cried out, he felt another sharp pain at his entrance as Branch thrust hard, sinking deep inside of him.

Spots danced in his vision as the alpha moved, pushing deeper and deeper until he was fully hilted in him. His muscles contracted around the girth invading his body, and he gripped the arm around his chest tightly.

Branch’s head was spinning, almost unable to process the exquisite feeling of being inside his mate, his tight body rippling around his sex. He ground his hips up against the other, and finally released the hold he had on his neck. He lapped gently at the slow trickle of blood from his mark and whispered hoarsely in his ear. “I love you Creek… My mate…”

The omega shivered and sighed a quiet reply. “I love you too, my mate… My Branch…”

At that, the two lost themselves to their baser instincts howling inside of them, and Creek dropped back to his hands and knees as Branch began rocking his hips hard and fast. The omega moaned and whimpered as the alpha ravished his body, sending waves of pleasure crashing over him, bringing him closer to his peak.

Branch gritted his teeth as his hips pounded against Creek’s bottom, and the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the wet squelch of their fevered mating filled the air.

Their bodies writhed and jerked against each other, and the coils of pleasure within them tightened, threatening to spring loose at any moment. With a small change of angle, Branch hit hard against the center of pleasure within his mate, making Creek cry out as he found release. 

His muscles clamped down around Branch’s member, and the alpha came hard, shooting thick ropes of his essence inside his mate. With each spurt, he felt his knot beginning to swell, locking them together. He pressed in deeper, desperate to tie them. The two spent trolls collapsed, and Branch wrapped his arms around Creek, pulling the omega hard to him to keep them knotted together. 

Before sleep took them, they shared one last chaste kiss and drifted into slumber with a small smile adorning their lips.


End file.
